Tsubasa Soul Eater
by xninaxhangx
Summary: The battle with the KishinAsura, Death the kid realized using the Soul perception, there was another powerful witch lurking around in Kyoto, Japan, Sending a group of Shibusen students to investigate. Base on OC's


Authors Note: I'm a huge fan of Soul Eater and decided to create a Soul Eater Fanfiction Story, base on my own OC. I hope you like it R&R plz!

Ever since Death the Kid token over the school, lots of things have changes. But the only thing that hasn't change is the evil wavelengths lurking around the whole world. No one can really explain the wavelengths, but the wavelength gets stronger. Everything is much likely the same, even though most of us separated from the DMW. Maka and Soul stayed at the DMW, Black Star and Tsubaki went on training, while Death the Kid deals with lots of paper work.

"Ah! Liz, Patty, your rows of papers isn't symmetry!" Death the Kid yelled.

"Well you stop that already! You need to start signing these papers." Liz throws a piled at Death the Kid.

"I can't help it! It must be perfect! I can't stand it not being SYMMETRYAL!" Death the Kid fell to the ground, breaking down over piles of papers.

"Alright then will make it symmetry for you." Liz picked up the pills of papers she threw at Death the Kid. Death the Kid looked towards Liz with a cheerful expression.

"Really! Oh thank you!" Death the Kid said.

"Yea whatever!" Liz said with a complained looked. Death the Kid saw a paper that Liz missed, as he lifted the paper up looking at the report of the paper.

"Wait a minute? This is the mission from Japan right?" Death the Kid asked as Liz nodded. "No way? How long ago has this been going on?!" Death the Kid yelled, as Liz looked at the other papers results that were connected to it.

"Well on the other paper it says for weeks, why? Is there something wrong Kid?" Liz asked as Death the Kid started walking back and forth.

"If this has been going on, were going to need to send a group of students including a staff member to go investigate Kyoto, Japan." Death the Kid said.

"What? But why would we go and investigate in Kyoto, Japan? There's nothing there, just some strange wavelength that's not even our problem." Liz said.

"But on this report says that there's some strong wavelength in Kyoto, Japan. I would need to take the day off to use my soul perception to see if this is really true." As Death the Kid looked around back at Patty, realizing she mess all of the pills of paper. "PATTI YOUR SIDE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL AT ALL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE REPORTS!" Death the Kid started panicking as Patty made all kinds of animal origami's, with the report papers. Death the Kid Soul started outbreak, as Liz shock her head with an exhaustion look.

"Patti you just made more work for us." Liz said.

"What are you talking about?" Patti looked towards all of her origami animals. "Don't worry I'll make sure to break it apart." Patti emotions started changing aggressively, as she started breaking all of the animal origami.

"Alright Death the Kid, you've send me for a reason?" Sid looked towards Death the Kid as he looks into the reports.

"Ah good, Sid thanks for coming. I need you to investigate in Kyoto, Japan." Sid looked towards Death the Kid with a serious look.

"So you finally read that report? It's been a couple weeks since that report came in?" Sid said.

"Yea I know. I can't help when it comes to Symmetrical. I've been trying to deal with it the whole day." Death the Kid said.

"More like forever." Sid said. "Why all of the sudden you want to investigate now? The wavelength there disappears a while ago. It happens more likes couple days after the Shinigami Ceremony." Sid explained.

"I know, but I don't think it disappear. I think whom every let go an amount of insanity wavelength. It must be a witch using a Soul Protection. Keeping us from not finding a witch soul." Death the Kid explained.

"So you want me to investigate who's responsible on that insanity wavelength." Sid asked. Death the Kid nodded, as he looked further into the reports. "Am I bring some students along with me or you'll just let me decide on that?" Sid asked, as Death the Kid looked towards Sid.

"Whatever you like best, just tell me which group you're going to take." Death the Kid said as Sid walked out of the Death Room, heading towards Azusa classroom, looking through the door window.

"Alright class today we're learning about Eastern Asian. Anyone want to guess which part are we learning today?" Azusa started walking towards the chalkboard. "No one, well today we're learning about Japan. The Culture of Japan has evolved greatly over thousands of years, from the country's ancient Jomon period, to the contemporary hybrid culture, which would combine all the influence from Aisa, Europe, and North America. The inhabitants of Ja…" Sid knocked on the door, as Azusa turned looking towards the door, as Sid gives Azusa a sign. "Oh can you all hold a moment." Azusa walked towards the door, opening it. "Sid what is it? Don't you see I'm in the middle of class." Azusa complained.

"There's no time for that, I need to talk to you." Sid demanded.

"Oh… Class I'll be right back." Azusa walked out of the classroom, standing in the hallway with Sid. "What's going on Sid? Why did you pull me out of the middle of class section." Azusa complained.

"There's a mission that I'm taking, and I need you and a group of students to come with me to Kyoto." Sid said, as Azusa was surprised.

"What? Why are we going to Kyoto? Wait… as in Kyoto, Japan!" Azusa yelled.

"Yes, Death the Kid wants us to investigate the mysterious insanity wavelengths that happen over there. We need to leave as soon as possible, as soon as your class is over. Grab Jun and his group, were going to Kyoto." Sid explained as Azusa nodded without hesitation.

"Alright, I'll make sure of it." Azusa walked back into the classroom. "Ah where were we?" Azusa asked.

"Explaining about the Culture of Japan." Maka replied.

"Ah, now I remember. Oh before I forget Jun, I want to talk to you and your group after class." Azusa pointed out, as Jun didn't pay attention.

"Hey Jun did you hear Azusa-chan. She called for us after class." Dominic asked. Jun didn't say anything as his head was down, falling asleep.

"Alright, class dismissed." Azusa called as all of the students left the classroom. "Jun where are you going?" Azusa asked as she grabbed Jun before he left the classroom.

"Going to leave the school building right, classes are all over." Jun replied.

"Didn't you hear a word I told you? I need to talk to you and your group. You must have been sleeping in class again. Next time I'm going to watch you carefully and make sure your awake next time." Jun stopped with a bleak looked. "Alright is everyone here?" Azusa looked around seeing all five of them here. "Alright, lets' go." Azusa pulled Jun just in case he would run off on his own, as the other students followed Azusa.

"Azusa-sensei where are we going?" Kisha asked as she reaches next to Azusa.

"Going to see Death the Kid, he wants to see us before we all leave for our missions." Azusa replied as all of them were shocked.

"Mission?" Dominic said.

"What mission?" Tre' said.

"I though we chose our own mission." Jun said.

"Well Death the Kid and Sid requested your group for the mission, so don't complain at me." Azusa kept pulling Jun as he was being pulled from his jacket.

"Death the Kid, were here." Azusa said as Death the Kid stared towards the pills of papers.

"Ah! PERFECT SYMMECTRICAL! THIS TIME I'M SURE EVERYTHING IS SYMMECTRICAL!" Death the Kid yelled.

"Ah…. Death the Kid, the students are here?" Sid said, as Death the Kid turned around looking towards the student realizing Jun's shirt was haft tuck out.

"AH!" Everyone looked towards Death the Kid with a confused look. "You there!" Death the Kid pointed towards Jun as he pointed himself. "TUCK IN YOUR SHIRT, IT'S NOT PERFECT SYMMETRICAL!" Death the Kid yelled as everyone looked towards Jun.

"It's just haft tuck out, what's the problem." Jun said.

"Jun just do it, your going to make him get off topic again." Sid said as Jun untuck his shirt, as Death the Kid started smiling.

"Ah now everyone is perfect symmetrical!" Death the Kid said.

"Hey Kid, your kinda getting of topic now." Sid said.

"Ah that's right, well I welcome you guys to the Death Room. I'm going to be saying this simple and clean, you all going to be going to Kyoto, Japan." Death the Kid said, as they were shocked.

"Kyoto, Japan?" Dominic said.

"Why would we travel all the way over there? There's nothing there?" Kisha said.

"Not quite, I don't think you all remember. During the Shinigami Ceremony, there was a insanity wavelength that had happen." All of them looked with shocking news.

"Wait, that happened weeks ago? Why are you deciding to investigate now?" Kisha said as Death the Kid walked towards them.

"Well I wasn't aware with it, until I just saw the report just today. I can't help the fact that I have OCD. I've been organizing all of the reports A to Z, even putting them in even piles." Death the Kid said as everyone started questioning why he even became a Shinigami.

"So then your saying that you've been doing this for days, since all of these reports came in." Jun asked as Death the Kid agreed. "Man you're a hopeless Shinigami." Jun said.

"Jun watch what you say, your talking to the Shinigami!" Azusa yelled towards Jun.

"Don't worry Azusa, I have to blame myself for this. I would need to read all of the reports but in symmetrical." Death the Kid said, as everyone turned away from him. "Oh that' reminds me, Jun you don't have a Meister do you?" Death the Kid asked.

"Yea so what?" Jun replied with a rude tone.

"I can't allow you to go on this mission. You don't have a Meister, with out a Meister you won't be able to fight. I have to ask you to step out on this one." Death the Kid said.

"Why would I step out? If my team goes, I go along with them; they can't even do anything without my help. They need a leader!" Jun said, as he was disappointed in Death the Kid.

"I understand that you don't want to be left out of your group, but I can't have you going into battle without a partner. I know you're capable of yourself, but I required you have a partner. You've been rejecting lots of partner requests lately. Since your not going on the mission, I suggest you look for a partner. That will be all, please leave." Death the kid walked towards the piles of papers, as Liz and Patti followed him. Jun started crumbling his hand, as Sid patted Jun's shoulder.

"Jun, listen to what Death the Kid tells you, he's only trying to keep you out of danger. Stay here and make sure you find a partner that would be worthy for you." Sid started walking away with the others as Dominic tried to say something to Jun, but didn't know what to say to him, walking away without a word.


End file.
